


Returning Home

by ErintiSairinaMelkoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErintiSairinaMelkoriel/pseuds/ErintiSairinaMelkoriel
Summary: When Maglor son of Fëanor surrenders to Eönwë at the end of the War of Wrath, no one expects him to reveal the secret of the Silmarilli. And yet... However, he still participated in the Kinslaying, and Námo isn't known to be merciful...
Relationships: Eönwë & Maglor | Makalaurë, Eönwë & Manwë Súlimo, Eönwë & Sauron | Mairon, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maglor | Makalaurë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Námo | Mandos, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Sons of Fëanor, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maglor | Makalaurë & Nerdanel, Maglor | Makalaurë & Námo | Mandos, Maglor | Makalaurë & Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor & Sauron | Mairon, Olwë & Maglor | Makalaurë, Sauron | Mairon & Námo | Mandos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story when I saw the last SWG challenge (Laws and Customs). I decided to imagine what would happen if Maglor came back to Valinor after the War of Wrath to be judged by the Valar.

Maglor breathed in and out deeply; suddenly coming here didn't seem to be a good idea, but he had to do it. The Noldo resumed walking towards Eönwë's tent, and followed one of the guards inside. The Maia then let him alone with his chief, who was still writing something – a report, maybe.

Maglor removed his hood and finally spoke:

"Lord Eönwë, I..."

The herald started and raised his head. His face was blank, emotionless, which did nothing to help Maglor's growing anxiety.

"Of all the people I didn't expect to see here, Kánafinwë Fëanárion, you certainly are among the first. If you seek the Silmarilli, you came here in vain."

"I am not seeking the Silmarilli; although I came here because of them." Eönwë frowned slightly.

"Explain yourself."

"I had three sisters, who died in the moments following their births, but whose fëar never went to Mandos as they should have. Atar made the Silmarilli to protect them, as he had never trusted the Valar. However, despite my father's talent, I fear they are weakening. The Silmarilli were supposed to be a temporary solution." The Noldo inhaled deeply, before continuing:

"I know what we did to protect our sisters was wrong, but they are innocent. Please, don't punish them by letting them inside the Silmarilli." Eönwë frowned, and with a quick touch of his fëa brushed upon the jewels' surface. Inside he felt two small fëar that were indeed quite weak.

"You'll need to break the Silmarilli to let them out" Maglor told him. His voice was soft and sad.

"And you, son of Fëanor, what are your intentions? You didn't came here just to tell me the truth." The elf raised his head, looking straight into his eyes.

"No, indeed. I came here to surrender to the Valar's justice. May the Allfather guide their hearts and may justice and truth alone guide us." He held out his fair hands, and Eönwë took them into his own.

"May justice and truth alone guide us" the herald answered softly, before guiding him out of his tent, towards another. At Eönwë's command, he was shackled to a post, and his belongings were searched as well as his person. The herald left.

* * *

_"My lord Manwë."_

_"Eönwë. Did something happen?"_

_"It's about the Silmarilli...and Maglor son of Fëanor..."_

* * *

Maedhros stormed in his brother's rooms, furious. Where had his idiot of a little brother come? He had been searching for him all afternoon! The elf frowned when he saw that his brother's belongings weren't there anymore, except for a paper on the desk. He walked closer and as he started to read, he felt angrier than before. How did he dare...


End file.
